Fighting Is The Easy Part
by Timeless Traveler
Summary: Takes place in an AU wishverse but set in season 2. The Order of Aurelius is active in Sunnydale and have managed to turn Angel back to his bad self. It's up to Spike and a reluctant Slayer from Cleveland to save the day. Updated! Be sure to R
1. Killer Meets Monster

Hey people! Here it is, my first Buffy fic (By the way I don't own BTVS or Angel) I hope you like it and be sure to review!

Chapter 1: Killer Meets Monster

The alley was dark and empty. Buffy sat by herself on a roof intently watching below for vampires leaving the suspected nest. She sniffed at the smog filled air just as the sun set welcoming the foul odor of her prey. She twirled the stake in her hand with unneeded flourish, and jumped over the building's side to the dark ground below to greet her ravenous adversaries. One by one they fell, their dust scattering into the wind. Buffy spun her stake then stuffed it into her pocket.

She started to walk away from the battle scene, when a casual voice called out to her from the darkness that shrouded the other side of the alley. "Slayer!" he shouted and took one last drag on his cigarette before extinguishing it. Buffy turned to face the sallow anathema skulking about in the shadows.

"Shoulda been quicker vamp! Then you coulda died with your buddies here." She quipped defiantly.

"You actually think I'd partner up with that lot? Please." He laughed.

"Well, I could care less what group your in or not. It doesn't change the fact that you're gonna be dust in minutes."

"I could snap your neck sooner than you could whip that stake from your pocket, love. So why don't you shut up and listen before I change my mind 'bout this." His words had a strangly cocky resilience to them that made the young slayer humour him.

"Fine then. Who are you?" She crossed her arms across her chest glaring disgustedly at the gaunt yet strong appearing being before her.

"Spike." He said casually and concise.

"Spike, huh?" Buffy half smiled, "What kinda name's Spike."

"What kind of name is Buffy?" He smirked slyly at her.

"How the hell do you know my name?" She glared at Spike as he slowly circled her, seemingly very pleased with himself.

"You don' get it, do you, Slayer?" He stepped up to her. "You're a bloody slayer, an' I'm a vampire. Not to mention, I'm one whose developed a reputation of killing slayers. I can ask any piece of pitiful demonic trash 'round here about the Slayer and leave knowing more about you than you do." He smirked again as he saw her hand fall to her side to grab the stake in her pocket. "What did I tell you 'bout staking me, Slayer? We still need to have a little chat."

"Sorry Bleach-Boy. I don't make habits of conversing with vamps 'nless I'm slayin' them." She kicked high and struck him in the face.

He rushed at her, fueled by his annoyance with the girl. His human visage faded into harsh demonic features. He knew he could take her. "_She may be tough_," he thought, "_but hardly a concern for competition_." He came within inches of her face before whispering a warning in her ear,"Listen, Pet! There are plenty of books written 'bout me an' my conquests. An' you'll do well to remember, I'm not one you should piss off."

"Whatever." Buffy rolled her eyes. She started to turn away, but was stopped suddenly by a hand gripping tight on her shoulder. She turned back to find herself staring back at Spike. His face had already reverted to the human form, and although, his brow still hung angrily low, there was still something softer in his expression that startled Buffy. She had never seen such a sincere potrayal of concern on anyone before, least of all a vampire.

"Now, You listen here, Slayer. I didn't drive here from that sodding blip on the map for help just to let some self-rightious Slayer give me the brush off."

"Help?" she scoffed.

"Yea." he admitted somewhat reluctantly, " 'an while it goes against all laws of nature, I do have a problem that requires a slayer."

"Is that so?" She lauged as she began to circle him now, "What possible catastrophe has come rearing its face that would cause a vampire, one whose even slain a slayer or two, come to ask the latest slayer for help?"

"Honestly, love? I 've got vamp troubles in the hellmouth."

"I'm sure I'd be able to help Cleveland by dusting you."

"Not this hellmouth, you stupid git! The one in Sunnydale, California."

Buffy's body became numb as he said the last word. He hit a nerve. He seemed to have noticed too, but all he did was smile and wait for her response.

"Fine, but tell me why vamps in Sunnydale require the Slayer's attention more than here?"

"The Order of Aurelius set up camp there Slayer." He said seriously.

"The Order of _A-real-hiss_? What's so special about them?"

"What's so spe- You learn anything from your bloody watcher?" He seemed even more irritated.

"Haven't talked to her in 'bout five months."

Spike started to look up into the sky and laugh hysterically, "Why? Why does she have to be such a bleeding incompetent-- Grahhh!" He growled to himself. He looked back at Buffy, anger and annoyance evident in his eyes, "The Order of _AURELIUS. _It's an elite order of vampires. They're far more threatening than the lot you've got here. I guarantee it."

"And what are these vamps planning, exactly?"

"Apocalypse. And as of three days ago, possibly plotting the execution of a treasonous member of the order." He tore away his focus on Buffy and smiled at the ground.

"My guess, would that member be you?" She taunted, "Why do you care if the world ends? You're evil."

"I may be evil, Pet, but I certainly don't want the world to end. You've got gambling, booze, and people struttin' 'bout like Happy Meals with legs." He twirled a stray lock of hair from Buffy's braid in a fashion that seemed to both flatter and offend her.

"Say," She began in a mocking tone, "That's a great reason for me ta help ya out!" She rolled her eyes and attempted to turn away from Spike.

He quickly caught her dismissal and rn in front of her, blocking her retreat. "You know Slayer, maybe I should just add another tally in my column an' just kill you now. Then maybe, I'll find the next Slayer who will actually give a shit of what happens to this world!"

"I care!" She muttered angrily under her breath.

"Oh do you? Have you even compared the costs of either situation? You Know, I'll kill less compared to the annihilation of the world."

"Fine!" she caved, "When does this thing happen?"

"Glad to have you on the team Slayer!" He smiled as he patted her forcefully on the back causing Buffy to be knocked a little off balance. " 'Dunno when, though, love. The town's been pretty lucky so far. There's a small group of humans, vampires been callin' White Hats. They're not much, but the lot of them have managed to dust a few vamps and beat down a few demons. But they won't last much longer. Not without the Slayer. 'An frankly love, you're gonna need some work to fit your title."

"Okay," She clenched her teeth, being well aware of her sloppy technique, "But by my agreeing to help, you cannot kill a single human while we're working together! Got it?"

"I should have suspected as much," Spike mumbled. "What ever you say Slayer."

"So when do we leave?"

" 'Soon as you get all set. You know... take care of whatever business it is you need to."

"How long will it take to take out the Order?"

"A while. Well over the stretch of summer, I'd wager."

"Great," She said displeased, "Now I actually gotta talk to my Watcher." Buffy began to trudge away in the opposite direction, but Spike caught up to her quickly. He placed himself right in front of her path and smiled.

"Listen Slayer. How 'bout I drive you to your Watcher's place. It'll be faster than walkin' there."

"Fine! Let's go." Buffy followed her unnaturally blond undead partner to a blacked out car hidden on the other side of the alley. They both cautiously entered the car. Niether one trusted the other to not kill him or her. Spike started the engine, then drove away from the alley, unplesently mindful of the uncomfortable circumstance in which he found himself.


	2. Dismissal

Here is Chapter 2. Please don't forget to review!

Chapter 2: Dismissal

The mutual distrust between the Slayer and the vampire made the drive to Buffy's Watcher's apartment, uncomfortable at best. Spike could not take the quiet any longer. "So…er—Slayer… how old are you, anyway?" He asked for lack of anything better to fill the silent void.

Buffy looked at him questioningly for a moment, but decided it would be simpler to just brush off her paranoia… for now. "Seventeen."

"Really?" Spike asked surprised.

"Why?"

"The last slayer I killed was 'bout 22, I'd say." He watched her roll her eyes at that with his peripheral vision and smiled slightly. Spike changed the subject to humour her, "So I we should drop by your house, so you can pack an' tell your folks g'bye."

"A vampire killed my mother last year." She waited for him to react.

"Your Dad?" He asked showing mild interest.

"Left." Buffy spoke hard-shelled and carefully selected her words for the rest of his questions. She didn't want Spike to be able to use anything against her if he turned against her.

"So you don't much a life here, I suppose. No friends at least. Then again, that makes you fit the Slayer criteria better dunnit?"

"What the hell do you know? I was extremely popular back in L.A."

"Yea," Spike scoffed, "You're the bloody image of teen supremacy!" Buffy looked at her attire and her appearance in general-- The thick black eye shadow and liner and androgynous clothing didn't flatter her in the least. How did this vampire know just how to piss her off? Then it occurred to her.

"Hey Deadboy," She began.

Spike pulled the car to a stop near an old rundown cobbler shop, and glared menacingly at Buffy. "If you don't want to be dead, Slayer, I suggest you stop calling me names!"

"Same to you!" She spat.

"Oh! What? Slayer? That's what you bloody are!" He growled.

"No! Stop calling me _love _and _pet_!"

"Fine so long as I can still count on your help." he acceded in favor of the stake in Buffy's possession not ending up in his heart.

"Great." Buffy seemed to understand his apprehension, "Anyway, I never finished my question."

"Well, spit it out, Slayer." Spike violently changed gears and started driving again.

"What you said before, about Slayers, have you really killed any?" Buffy asked unsure of whether or not she wanted to hear the answer.

Spike proudly grinned. "Two."

"Two? How old are you?" Buffy nearly choked on disbelief.

"124." Spike finally slowed the car to a stop in an alleyway next to the Watcher's apartment. He turned off the engine then turned to face the volatile young slayer. "You worried, Slayer?" He smirked pressing the tip of his tongue against his bottom teeth.

"Hardly!" She replied, but no matter how well she masked the fear in her voice, Spike could still smell the fear drowning her.

"I'm not gonna bite you. Unfortunately, I need your help too much to kill you."

"Fine let me just talk with my Watcher. Alright?" Buffy opened the door and had one foot out of the car when a squeal from across the street sounded. Half-a-dozen chattering teenage girls came rushing over to her. _'Dammit! Just what I needed today!'_ She thought.

"Buffy! What are you doing here?" The pack of annoying teenage _popular _girls were led by an overzealously rich redhead who found happening upon Buffy a brilliant chance to amuse herself.

"I live here." Buffy replied beneath her breath.

"Oh." She said feigning sympathy, "I'm sorry. I had no idea you lived in a dumpster." She pointed at the pile of trash collected near the wall of the apartment building and was followed by an entourage of forced laughter and giggles. Spike sat in the car with a smirk spreading into a smile as he listened to the idiots spit petty insults at the Slayer.

"Josiline, it's great to see you in the summer. I hope your little problem hasn't come back now, has it?" Buffy returned as if reminding her something. Josiline seemed to have caught it, but she continued to throw less than charming compliments at Buffy.

"No. I'm doing just fine. You seem to be getting along well yourself." She said stepping closer to the car, "Nice car. Did you have to steal it?" Josiline stroked the trunk, but chipped her nail as Spike suddenly emerged from the driver's side of the car.

"Everything aright, _pet_?" He asked sweetly, but stressed the last word just to get Buffy's attention. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Josiline and her followers looked on with awe at the mysteriously attractive English man beside Buffy. "Hello girls." He beamed. "You okay?" he turned to face Buffy so that only she could see his devilish grin.

"I'm fine." She said audibly so that Josiline and her flunkies could hear her, but then she closed into hug Spike and whispered threateningly in his ear "Spike, I'm going to stake you for this."

"Now, now Slayer. Empty threats won't get you anywhere." He whispered back.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Said Josiline as she walked up to Spike. "Who're you?" Buffy rolled her eyes. You'd have to be stupid to not be choking on the flirtatiousness in Josiline's voice.

"Um-er... Spike." Buffy was having trouble fighting back a grin at how uncomfortable Josiline was making him.

"Spike, huh. Why don't you dump the eyesore here, and come with us." Josiline smiled pleadingly.

"Sorry love. You aren't my type." He smirked and walked into the apartment building with his arm around Buffy. Josiline and her followers stood behind open-mouthed at the rejection.

"Come on. If he finds her better than me then he's not worth getting." Josiline proclaimed to more or less reassure herself.

Buffy threw Spike arm off and spun the stake out of her pocket, and pressed it to his chest. "What the hell was that?"

"It's called _acting, _Slayer."

"Want my help? Stop pissing me off!" Buffy dropped her arm and put the stake back in her pocket.

"Whatever you say, Pet." Spike answered when she was halfway down the hall.

"And don't call me pet!" She yelled back.


	3. Trust

Hey for those of you who were wondering, Nikki Wood was 22 when Spike killed her. And I must admit I get a bit of my information from the Buffyverse comics. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Trust 

"Wait here." Buffy commanded the vampire.

"Slayer. You know better than that. I can't come in 'nless I'm invited."

"Right." Buffy knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door. Spike took in her scent cautiously. She smelled young. Her appearance didn't flatter her age; she was somewhere around 32 years. He suspected that her tenure of being Buffy's Watcher had aged her a bit. "B-Buffy?" She stuttered.

"Hey Joanna."

"What's wrong?" She looked at Spike, "Who's he?"

"Can I come in?" Buffy pleaded.

"Sure, but what about-- " She pointed her thumb at Spike after Buffy had entered.

"Don't worry about it Just don't invite him in." At that Spike shot Buffy a nasty glare. Joanna stood in the doorframe with a look of shock spread across her face.

"Buffy! You mean to tell me that this is a _vampire_!"

"Hey! I've got a name!" Spike interjected.

"Back! Back fiend!" Joanna demanded as she threw out her arm in his direction with her hand clasped around a small wooden crucifix.

"Slayer, tell her to stop!" He begged.

"Joanna, he can't come in and he won't hurt anyone. We made a deal. Anyway, I need to ask you to do me a favor." Buffy pleaded.

"How do you know he won't do anything?"

"He's in a bit of a pickle and needs Slayer help in particular." Buffy whispered to her Watcher. Then she turned toward the door and raised her voice, "Spike! Just wait! This might take a while."

"Whatever Slayer! I'll be in the alleyway when you're ready to go." He growled back. He turned around and headed toward the ground level.

Buffy turned back to her Watcher and was met with an intense expression of disgust. "So, give me one reason why I should help you when this is the first time in a year you've said the slightest word to me about anything beside rent, and you come here with a _vampire_?"

"Apocalypse."

"Really? Here?"

"Yes, and unfortunately not. I guess it's not going to ever be that convenient," Buffy sighed. "I need a transfer to Sunnydale, California."

"What?"

"I need you to call the Council get them to do whatever they do and get me transferred there."

"Why do you need to be transferred there?"

"I've been informed that fighting this group may take longer than just the summer, and I'd like to continue school."

"I'm happy to hear you don't want to simply drop out, but what group?"

"The Order of Aurelius, I think is what he said."

"The vampire?"

"Yea, an' --"

"I'm not sure abut this Buffy."

"I have to go. Whether or not it's true, it's my duty to check, isn't it? Besides if it turns out Spike lied, I'll just stake him an' his buds and be back here for senior year. 'kay?" Buffy's Watcher softened her expression and succumbed to Buffy's earnest charm.

"Fine. It won't be but a moment." Joanna said. She picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Watcher's Council. Buffy waited as Joanna sorted out all the details, with the exception of the fair-haired vampire's involvement, to the Council. When she finished, she turned around to face Buffy, "Well, your transcripts are being sent to Sunnydale High as we speak. And I've been informed that there is a Watcher already stationed there. A Mr. Giles. However, the Council was unable to contact him. Regardless you will be his responsibility and will house you until we can organise more suitable arrangements for you. They will not be providing transportation to get you there though."

"It's okay I'll manage." Buffy assured her. "Thanks."

"No trouble, I suppose. Don't forget to call when you stop on the road. At least once a day until you get to Sunnydale, so I can inform the Council that there isn't a problem."

"I don't blame you for not trusting him. Heck, I don't trust Spike. But I can handle it."

"What ever you say. But be sure to not place too much faith in him."

"Alright. I'm sorry, but I have another favor to ask, but this one mainly because you're my landlady. Will you sell my apartment?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not planning on coming back. So there's not much point to me having a place here."

"Alright then. I'll take care of everything." Joanna said.

"Thank you." Buffy replied. She nodded her head and backed out of the apartment. She climbed the stairs until she reach the floor of her apartment. As soon as she got inside she threw an opened duffel bag on her bed. She walked quickly to her closet and pulled out a large trunk from the back of it. She recklessly tore open the lid, almost causing it to fall off its hinges. Inside, there were bottles of holy water, blessed symbols, stakes, axes, swords, and other armaments. She pulled out a few stakes, a cross, and a small dagger and threw them into the duffle bag, then covered them with clothing, books, and a medium sized keepsake box.

Knock Knock

Buffy stole a glance at the door where the noise had come from. There stood the black-clad vampire, holding a cardboard box filled with files carelessly at his side. He looked at her intensely as if threatening to kill her if she didn't invite him in.

"Hey. Come in." She invited as she turned back too her packing.

"That's it?" Spike raised his scarred eyebrow confusedly.

"That's what?"

"You invited me in." he supplied.

"Yea, well, I don't really plan on coming back. Cleveland's virtually dormant, you know?"

"Yea, gotta say I agree." Spike stepped into the apartment and gave it a good once over. He set the box down and walked into what was supposed to be a bedroom. He laughed. It was completely empty except for a small pile of books containing archaic knowledge that would be of use only to a Slayer.

"What's so funny?" She asked,.

"Nothing really. It's just... you've really taken to a Spartan lifestyle." It was true too. Her entire apartment was bare except for the essentials. Buffy cut herself away from any potential friends when her mom died, so there really was no point to her making a facade for friends she didn't have.

Buffy nodded her head and smiled in response to Spike's very blunt comment. She finished packing the last of her books and zipped up her bag. "Spike?" her voice was soft as she spoke, "Do you think we could fit my trunk in the back of your car?" Buffy pointed to the tattered grey box by the pull-out-bed.

"Sure. I suppose so." He shrugged. "Slayer, shouldn't you pack some food for yourself? I mean I can just pick off some dri--" He was met with an angry glance from Buffy before he could finish the sentence. "I mean--I can stop at a butcher's on the way."

"I thought that's what you meant." Buffy tossed her things by the door and opened the door. "I'll be back soon. I have to run a few errands before we go."

"Right." Spike was just about to follow her out when she pushed him back in.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You don't think I'd bloody stay here by myself, do you?"

"I guess you could come I mean it would certainly make the drive to Sunny-whatever more comfortable if I were traveling with dust." She smiled and nodded her head in the direction of the clock on the wall opposite, which read half past six.

"Oh bullocks!" He cursed.

"I'll be back with more supplies after I give my two minutes notice at Double-Meat Palace and collect my paycheck. Stay here, and don't eat anyone!" She commanded before she finally shut and locked the door.

"Yea. Sure." He said bitterly, almost regretting the whole idea.

* * *

A few hours later in Sunnydale

* * *

Giles woke feeling completely in pain. The ordeal from the night before had certainly been taxing. His entire apartment was disheveled with debris and books strewn everywhere after the demon attacked. Giles went down the stairs from his loft and carefully made his way to the kitchen. He decided it would probably serve his better interest if he called in the other members of the White Hats. He lifted the phone to his ear and noticed that the line had been clawed through. "That nasty bugger cut my phone line!"

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you're liking the story so far. I plan to update soon, maybe next week if I can find the time. And again, please don't forget to review! 

Timeless Traveler


	4. Blood and Bickering

Chapter 4: Blood and Bickering

Buffy came back to the apartment around 2:00 PM holding a bag of groceries. She went into the apartment and found Spike lying upside down on the pull-out-couch with his head hanging over the edge. He opened his eyes as she slammed the door shut and tumbled onto his head, falling off of the bed.

"That was impressive." She laughed.

"Yea. Bloody right impressive."Spike gritted his teeth sarcastically and rubbed his head. "So are you done with your errands yet?"

"Yes I am, but I gotta tell you that watching a vampire fall on his head just made my day ironically, brighter." She set the brown paper bag in her hands on the ground, and faced the sallow man. "Bought you some take out too." She carefully tossed a plastic container to Spike, who then eyed the thick dark liquid suspiciously.

"Slayer. We should pack everything. I think we should be on the road by 5:00 at the latest." Spike suggested seriously.

"You sure? I mean you might get a bit dusty considering it's the middle of the day." She smirked. Spike hated that she was having so much fun at his expense.

"The car is sunproof, more or less, and is parked in the sodding alley you git! An' there's a bloody building on both the east and west sides. I'll be just fine." He growled. Her smart-ass answers were really getting on his nerves.

"Whatever." Buffy played her overused retort and walked over to the kitchen. She pulled out a cooler to put the groceries in. "Ya gonna help?" Spike walked over to her and began filling the cooler with the food she brought back with her. He was pleased to see there were more tubs of blood in the bag and placed them carefully at the bottom of the cooler near the cool packs.

When they had finished, they divvied up who would carry what to the car and started to work. Buffy carried her trunk and bag while Spike brought down the cooler. They were ahead of schedule and seemed as though they could leave at 3:30, So Buffy made sure to leave Joanna a note and her keys on the apartment counter before she finally followed the vampire to his car.

"Spike?" Buffy sat in the passenger seat of the car as he put the keys in the ignition, "How long will it take to get to Sunnydale?"

Spike turned on the car and started to back out of the alley. "'bout a day n' a half." He smiled and drove away.

TBC


	5. Roadtrip

Message from the author: 

Thank you anonymous reviwer!

I'd like to appologise for this chapter's unbelievable delay. I just started work and need to get used to the schedule. I may not be able to get another chapter up until school let's out in May, but I promise I'll do my very best. I am so pleased that so many of you enjoy this story, I'd like to hear what you think though. Please don't forget to review.

Also because I won't be able to update for a while I made this chapter extra long, and the begining of the Spuffyness : )

* * *

Chapter 5: Roadtrip

* * *

_May 8th 1997_

"_Mom?" Buffy called as she entered the small apartment she shared with her mother. She shut the door and set her house keys on a small end table by it. Buffy tried to illuminate the room with a flick at the light switch, but wouldn't switch on. "Mom?" She called more anxiously into the dark._

_Suddenly a pair of yellow eyes appeared from the dark shadowy recesses of the room. "Tut-tut" a woman's voice crooned. "Naughty little girl. Left poor mum home all alone."_

"_Who are you?" Buffy's voice was severe, "Where's my mother?"_

"_She went to take a bath," the woman giggled. _

_Buffy glanced in the bathroom's direction, and saw the door open. Her eyes widened as she looked inside from where she stood and saw a clothed arm hanging out of the tub._

"_Mom!" Buffy pushed past the mad woman to get to her mother, but a strong slender hand threw her back._

"_Tsk-Tsk! Bad Slayer." _

_Buffy pushed herself off the ground where she landed. "Bitch!" Buffy screamed. _

_Buffy swung a right hook at the stranger, she knew well what she was, but still was caught off guard when the vampire lunged at her. The vampire's nails sliced down across Buffy's mouth and chin. Buffy brought her hand up to her mouth instinctively, and could feel the warm blood rushing from the cut. She glanced at her bloodstained hand and then at the woman who was cackling madly._

_Suddenly, an entourage of sirens shrieked. "Ta Slayer! We'll see you again soon!" The crazed vampire smiled, "Angelus sends 'is love!" And with that, she leapt from the open window and ran off. _

_Buffy ran to the bathroom and found her mother completely submerged in the water, eyes opened. _

_Buffy pulled her out and held her. Tears and blood dripped onto Joyce Summers's blouse._

* * *

June 2, 1998 aka present

* * *

"Slayer!" Spike broke the silence that had engulfed the car since Buffy and he left Cleveland. 

"What?" She growled angrily as she woke from her sleep.

"Need to fill the tank. Thought you'd like to stretch your legs a bit."

"What time is it?" She asked. Although Buffy had only known him for a few hours, she was positive this act of kindness had an ulterior motive.

"9:30," He beamed.

"I knew it!" She scoffed. Spike turned to her and smiled amusedly as she began to rant. "You loathsome, evil, creep! You waited until morning before stopping for gas, so I'd have to be the one that fills the tank and pays for it! And you know what? I think this whole apocalypse thing is a trick to lure me to my death. You just want me to thi--"

"Slayer." Spike tried to get her attention, "Slayer!" Buffy eyed him nervously. It was the grin. He was grinning and that only added to her paranoia. "Slayer it's 9:30 _PM_. An' don't you think that if I were going to kill you, I'd have done so while you were sleeping?" He laughed and opened the car door.

He stepped out chuckling and left Buffy fuming inside. Spike shoved the gasoline nozzle into the car and let it sit while he surveyed his surroundings. They'd been on the road for about six hours and the Slayer had been asleep for the better portion of it. He was just thankful she had bought blood, albeit pig's blood, for him before they left. He was not too keen of the prospect of her trudging angrily into a strange town to buy pig's blood for him while on the road. Especially if the said town they stopped in was not brimming with the supernatural, leading the good old citizens of somewhere-or-other killing them in a massive witch hunt.

Spike was torn from his internal rant because the door on the opposite side of the car had finally opened and Buffy stepped out. She glared at him briefly with her mouth shut in a firm scowl, allowing the scar on the upper lip connect with one on the lower lip. Then she slammed the door shut and stormed into the gas station convenience store with her small travel bag whipping about her.

"Bloody hell! She's a scary bird!" Spike shivered.

Buffy paced the aisles of the convenience store, grabbing various snack foods and a pack of gum here and there. She looked out a window above one of the shelves and saw Spike standing by the car patiently waiting for it to finish filling. She silently snorted and made her way to the checkout counter with the food.

"Hey!" Buffy called to the middle-aged man behind the counter. "Excuse me!"

The man finally turned his head to her. He was old through and through. Buffy was sure that even in his early twenties maybe even in his teens, he was old. His skin had a yellow crusty appearance to it and his face was plump and agonizing. It looked like a hive of hornet dug into his head and were stinging him from the inside. Buffy even felt her stomach burn away as he spoke in his dry yet not at all sober Midwestern accent, "What can I do for you?"

_'His breath smells like tobacco and liquor and God knows what else!'_ She thought. She shook her head and set her thoughts back on subject. "I'd like to pay for these and is there a phone I could use?" She asked holding her breath and setting the items on the counter.

He quickly rang the food up on the cash register and put the items in a plastic bag. "$10.57, and there are payphones on the other side of the building by the air pump."

Buffy nodded a thanks as the ill-appearing clerk handed her her change. She turned around quickly and found her nose planted in smoky-scented dark-colored cotton fabric. She raised her head and saw Spike staring, not at her, but behind her. "For the gas and two packs of those." He said pointing at some obscure brand of cigarettes lying on the display.

Buffy pushed past him and almost made it to the door when she remembered she needed to ask him something. "Spike?" He quickly faced her ever present scowl, "Where are we right now?"

"Oh you're just east of---, " the clerk attempted answer but was cut off by the annoyed vampire.

"We're in Illinois," Spike clarified, "We crossed the border not half 'n hour ago."

"Thanks." She responded incredulously as she turned and walked out of the door.

Spike raised an eyebrow in confusion as he watched her turn left instead of going to the car. He turned around and paid the clerk with some money he had swiped from one of his victims a while back. "Hey, she tell you where she was going?" Spike asked before leaving.

"She said she needed to use a phone, so I sent her round back to the payphones." The clerk answered.

"Thanks!" Spike ran out of the store to the back.

Buffy slipped two coins into the payphone's coinslot and dialed. The phone rang twice before someone on the other side picked up. "Hello? Joanna Dane?" She asked for her Watcher. On the other side a happy voice chirped. "Ye-yes. Joanna I'm fine. I just called to check in.--- I'm in Illinois.-- No. It'll be about a day before we get there.-- No he hasn't.---Yes I'll be sure to call next time we stop. Bye." Buffy hung up the phone relieved that the conversation with her Watcher was over... for now at least.

Her moment to breathe was cut short by the sound of heavy steps behind her. She spun around, boots scratching on the gritty pavement she slid and pointed a stake at her follower's heart. She may have finished the blow had it not been for a hand gripping her arm by the wrist. "Spike! Would you stop doing that!" She huffed.

"What? Stop you from killing me? I think not Slayer."

"No, Do you hafta keep sneeking up on me?"

"Sorry," Spike looked down and smiled. "Who're you talking to?"

"My Watcher. She wanted me to check in at every town 'til Sunnydale." She answered confidently.

She looked at him unafraid, and although he did not show it, Spike was terrified of her. He knew that if they fought he would win. She didn't have the training the other Slayers he had killed did, but she could surprise him while they were on the road and he'd be dust. He wouldn't admit it but he knew she almost got him a few minutes ago. Spike decided he needed to be more careful around this Slayer.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream tore through air. It was full of pain and fear. Buffy ran from the gas station and followed the cry to an old warehouse. Spike wasn't far behind and even kicked the locks off the door so they could get inside. He figured if he was going to save the world with a Slayer he might as well play hero.

It was dark. Chains and beams hung from the ceiling almost completely barring Buffy and Spike's path. They quickly maneuvered through the mess and continued to follow whimpering cries. They finally stopped at a large rusty machine that seemed to have not been used in years. A child was chained to it and beset by a horde of vampires.

"They just show up everywhere." Buffy bent low in a fighting stance as Spike walked away. Buffy stood upright once she realized that he had disappeared and looked around. "Spike." She growled quietly to herself.

"Sorry, love. Had to get my own weapon." Spike smirked as he walked silently next to her. He had a broken wood beam and held it threateningly in his hands.

"I thought I told you to never call me that!" Buffy yelled charging at the gang of vampires. Spike laughed as he did the same.

"Sorry love, but this seems to be the best way to get you in a fightin' mood." Several vampires were thrown into the walls as the pair fought.

"Really, cause all it really takes to get me in the mood to smash things is remembering who I agreed to help." Buffy sneered as she threw another vampire onto a sheet of razor sharp rusted metal, dusting it instantly. "Spike! Go untie the girl and get her out of here!" Buffy commanded as she was backed into a corner.

Spike nodded and started to run to the girl's side when Buffy screamed "An' Spike-- NO FEEDING!"

"Ah come on, Slayer, gotta have some faith."

He knealt by the child, his golden eyes shimmered in the moon light shining into the warehouse. The little girl cringed in fear at the sight of him. Spike stared at her perplexed, "Come on niblet, I won't hurt you." Then he realised that he was still wearing his demonic guise. "Bollocks!" He swore silently to himself and let the demon melt from his face.

"There, pet. Monster's all gone. See?" Spike held his hand out to her after he finished untying her bonds. The girl pressed herself against the browned metal, peeking at him from behind her arms. It was then that he saw it. The one thing that made a kill worth any trouble. He saw the shimmer of absolute terror in the young girl's eyes. But there was something else present in the four-year-old's eyes he just couldn't place. Spike shook his head and put the thought to the back of his mind.

He picked the girl up and ran over to Buffy as the last vampire disintegrated to dust. She turned around and saw the girl shivering in the vampire's arms.

"What do we do with her?" He asked.

Buffy walked over to the girl and moved her onto the floor. She tilted her head, smiling mischieviously as if she knew something that they did not. "What's your name?" Buffy asked.

"Desiree."

"Can you tell me where your parents are?" The girl just shook her head in response.

Spike eyed the girl where he stood as the presense he saw before resurfaced in her eyes. They had an intensity that seemed to scour his insides.

"Slayer!" He growled anxiously.

"What Spike?"

"She's a demon!" He winced as the glow in the girl's eyes got brighter and more powerful. He collapsed to the ground clutching his head. Buffy stood above him looking profoundly confused.

"What?" She turned back to the little girl. The child was no longer on the ground quaking in fear, but stood menacingly before the Slayer.

"Angelus sends his love." The girl snickered wildly. Buffy's eyes widened in shock upon hearing the girl's message.

The girl jet past her to Spike, who was still on the ground squirming in pain. "Aurelius awaits your return, William the Bloody." Spike strained his neck up with confusion plastered on his face. The girl leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "You will be ash!" The little girl cackled then with a bright blast she disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy yelled.

"That was an Imp. It seems the Master and Angelus have been keeping tabs on me. Poncy bastards." Spike lifted himself off the ground and walked over to the dazed Slayer. "What's wrong?" He cocked his head to one side and eyed the fear glistening in her eyes.

"N-nothing." She covered. "Let's go. It'll be daylight soon." Spike nodded and walked beside the Slayer back to the car.

They strapped themselves in and took off. Buffy remained quiet for an hour, leaving Spike in complete discomfort and for some reason concern. Spike opened his mouth to speak when she whispered in a choked voice, "Who is Angelus?" She turned to face him. Her face was stained red from tears. She must have been crying quietly since they had left the gas station.

"Angelus?" Spike checked, "Why do you want to know 'bout him?"

"The Imp. It said his name."

"Ah, well-- Angelus is more or less golden child of Aurelius, after his sire Darla 'course." He kept his eyes on the bright road through the narrow peek hole as he spoke. "Seems to have taken charge. Bloody poofter."

"Pardon?" Buffy almost laughed.

"Me an' him never seen eye to eye, you know?"

"Can't imagine." She joked.

"So why'd that bother you so much?" Spike asked more seriously.

"I-- I don't know," She lied. "Anyway they seem pretty upset with you, don't they?" Buffy turned the conversation back on him to avoid recounting the story of her mother's death. The memory was too painful.

They chatted civily for the rest of the trip, except for the occasional mouthful of foot, in which one or the other retaliated bitterly. The drive would be over the next day and they would have to face the fury of organised vampire warfare.

* * *

Please don't forget to post your reviews. Again I will try to get a new chapter up as soon as I can. 

Timeless Traveler


	6. Meeting

Hi everyone I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update but y'know school, work and stuff. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible. In the meantime enjoy!

-- Timeless Traveler

* * *

Chapter 6: Meeting

Knock-Knock!

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Giles yelled as he descended the stairs from his loft bedroom. "who could be here at four in the bloody morning?"

Giles reached the door blinking the sleep from his eyes, "Who is it?" He asked behind the closed door.

"My name is Buffy Summers, and I've driven here with my—" Buffy looked at Spike wondering what she would say to grant them both an invitation into the Watcher's apartment, "My boyfriend from Cleveland. Can we come in? My watcher sent me."

Spike stifled a laugh. Buffy just rolled her eyes and awaited the man's response.

"Excuse me?" Giles replaced his glasses on his face.

"I'm the slayer, Buffy Summers. Look my – boyfriend and I have been traveling all this way. Can we come in?"

Giles tightened his robe and opened the door seeing a blonde teenage girl with a cross hanging on a string tied around her neck. "Oh please, please come in, both of you!" He turned his back to the door opening the entrance to allow the slayer and her companion in.

"Thanks, Bookman!" greeted an unpleasantly familiar British accent that accompanied the black polished fingernails that appeared on Giles shoulder. Giles turned his head slowly and met the grinning vampire's laughing stare. "Who'dve thought it. You a Watcher!" Spike laughed stepped beside a very annoyed Slayer.

"Spike! What the hell are you doing here?" Giles said in a way that nearly resembled a growl.

"Come now, Watcher. Wouldn't be fair to kill me after I went to all the trouble of bringing the slayer to good ole Sunnydale."

"_You_ brought her here? Now, I wonder why I'd have a difficult time believing that." Giles lifted a loaded crossbow to Spike's chest. Buffy saw it and stopped quickly to adjust the crossbow's aim elsewhere.

"Alright boys. Let's play 'stakes and vamps' later but right now talking would be of the good." Giles nodded in agreement, and Spike merely smirked. "Now here's the sitch..."

A couple of hours and several cups of coffee later:

"…So I had to come up with somethin' so Spike would get the invite, so I told ya he was my boyfriend, which he totally isn't. Then you let us in and you two have obviously already met. And—"

"So allow me to understand," Giles interrupted, "The council reassigned you to Sunnydale and allowed you to journey with a known Slayer of Slayers here to stop the Order of Aurelius?"

"The Council doesn't know about Spike." Spike turned quickly at her with a questioning glance. "I couldn't let them know so they'd help me get settled here. You see my mom died last year and my Dad is totally out of the picture. I needed the council to transfer my guardianship to someone here so I could move here. So as of yesterday you are not only my new watcher but my legal guardian as well."

"I'm what!" Giles yelled, "Why have I not been contacted!"

"Cool it, 'kay?" Buffy started, "They tried right before I left but the lines were down over here or something.

Giles face suddenly melted into realization. "Oh dear lord! How could I be so stupid? My house, as you can see, is in shambles- due to an unfortunate demon attack two days ago." He walked over to the wall and lifted the frayed phone wire into view, "I'm afraid I haven't the means of being contacted."

"That explains it. I don't wanna get in your way I was hoping I could just stay here until I find myself a cheap apartment?" She plead. Spike sat in a dark corner finally listening in.

"Very well. However, you are welcome here as long as you feel like."

"Cool man. So where should I put my stuff?"

"First of all I'd like to rid myself of that fanged nuisance." Giles stepped closer to Spike raising a stake to his chest.

"Whoa! Bloody hell, Watcher! I'm on your sodding side!" Spike jumped back falling over a table lamp.

"Why would I ally myself with a bloodthirsty mongeral." Giles stepped closer to the vampire.

"Slayer!" Spike yelled , knowing very well that he'd be in trouble if he retaliated. "Oh Bollocks!"

"Alrighty!" Buffy stepped in front of the watcher, blocking the stake. "I know this is ridiculously stupid of me, but he did drive all the way to Ohio to ask, or rather insist, for my help, then drive me all the way here without feeding on a single human."

"That doesn't excuse the HUNDRED and more years of lives he's taken."

"Hey! I offered my help!" Spike stood back up and moved closer to meet Giles' threat.

"Yes, so no dustin' him. Besides he isn't in exactly good graces with Aurelius, y'know? I mean after they attacked us in Illinois with the vamps and imp..." Buffy explained but was cut off by Giles.

"Pardon, an imp?"

"Yea. So?"

"They certainly are changing their tactics."

"Bloody right they are. I think even Dru's against me." Spike slumped down on the stairs, "Probably thought of the imp. She always had a fondness for children." As he talked as nostalgic grin crept on his face.

"I'm not talking about you, Spike!" Giles spat quickly, earning concerned looks from Buffy and Spike. "I apologise, there is something I must look into. Feel free to get some rest while I'm gone. Oh and I may have some friends of mine drop by later to help with the mess so..." he spoke backing out of the door, "I'll be back before 6. We'll talk then." He left the apartment tripping over the doorstep in a twead suit.

"Okay?" Buffy said unsuridly, sharing a confused look with Spike. "Whatever!" She rolled her eyes and spread herself on the couch. She fell asleep instantly.

Spike looked around the apartment for something to do, but found that there was nothing entertaining in the least to occupy him. He finally settled on trying to get some sleep himself. Spike lay down next to Buffy on the floor and closed his eyes.


End file.
